The Final Battle
Synopsis Queen Maeve launches a full on attack on Castle Kells that forces the Mystic Knights and King Conchobar into a retreat. Plot Maeve decides that she is going to get Deirdre away from the rest of the Mystic Knights and challenge their loyalty. Cathbad has a terrible vision, one showing that there is going to be a battle. One that Kells may not win. The knights worry about Rohan because of his desire not fight his brother. This makes Rohan think that they are not willing to fight beside him, which they quickly assure him is not the case. One of the soldiers on the ramparts see the Temra army coming toward the castle, with Lugad and Torc in the front. Rohan requests that he be allowed to talk to Lugad, to try to end the battle before it begins. The king agrees and sends a soldier with a standard of truce. He quickly returns with Lugad. Since Lugad is no longer with them, Torc decides to attack. The Mystic Knights call their armor to protect the castle. Torc calls Tyrune knowing that the Knights will fight the hydra before they fight the troops. Rohan and Garrett get the Dragon Bow and the Defender. They are able to run Tyrune off, but as Deirdre fights she is soon outnumbered. Maeve captures her and gives her terms to the other knights. She wants the Dragon Bow and the Defender. They grudgingly give them up, but Maeve decides that she is going to keep Deirdre as a prisoner. The knights use their weapons to free her. Torc and Lugad come toward them in the Defender. Rohan calls for his Battle Fury armor. They battle for a moment, when Torc fires the weapon on the Defender, hitting Rohan in the chest. Rohan is wounded severely. The knights race him back to the castle, where Cathbad tends to him. Before long the Temras are invading the castle. The King, druid and the knights take the wounded Rohan out of the castle and to the village. Maeve seats herself on the throne of Kells, proclaiming herself as Maeve, Queen of Temra and Kells. Mider appears and tells her that it is time that she help him gain Tir Na Nóg Cathbad says there is nothing he can do for Rohan, so he sends Ivar and Angus to Tir Na Nóg to talk to Fin Varra, but the little King can do nothing for him. They return and tell the King what Fin Varra said, which Garrett recognizes the phrase and produces something that Lynette's father gave to him. Cathbad realizes that it is an Elixir of Vitality. He quickly gives it to Rohan and says the words, "Rare the chance to live again." Rohan awakes restored to full health. Cast Heroes * Rohan (Lochlainn O'Mearain) * Deirdre (Lisa Dwan) * Ivar (Justin Pierre) * Angus (Vincent Walsh) * Garrett (Ben Palmer) * King Conchobar (Stephen Brennan) Villains * Queen Maeve (Charlotte Bradley) * Torc * Lugad Gallery Trivia Category:Episodes